True love knows no side
by junjou yaoichick
Summary: Yaoi story about Hashirama and Madara and how they met,fell in love and ended up together. Can their love stand the test of time? There will be lemons and alot of fluff.


Warning: Boys love(yaoi),lemons in further chapters.

The little brown haired boy was making his way down to the river. It was his spot,the place that he just relaxed and let go. When he needed to think,he'd go to the river and stare at the running water. It was beautiful and very calming. One could really appreciate that.

There was always fighting amongst the clans. When the battles were over,Hashirama would come down to the river and play skipping stones. It helped soothed him in some odd way. Right now that's what he wanted to do. Making his way down to the river he'd sensed the chakra of another person. Hiding behind a tree,he caught sight of a mane of spikey,raven hair.

The most gorgeous pale face came into view. Hashirama's breath hitched. There was a boy about his own age. His features were small and carved,almost feminine. His black eyes focused on the stone he was about the throw,his face scrunched up in concentration. The boy was extremely good looking. He had a thin,lithe form with a slight bit of defining muscle. It was evident to Hashirama that he worked out. From his alertness,the way he moved and his posture,Hashirama could tell that he was a shinobi too.

Deciding to scare the boy,Hashirama quietly crept up behind the boy and jumped out in surprise. The boy jumped back in shock. "Haa! You call that stone throwing? That's pathetic,you can't even do it right!" He smirked over confidently. The little raven's eyes widened in shock. His pale cheeks turned beet red at the statement.

"what are you doing here? Don't you dare sneak up on me like that!"

"This is my hangout spot. I've been watching you and you're pitiful! I bet you can't even make the stone skip to the other side!"

"Well I can stone skip perfectly! Just you watch.!"  
Hashirama had an even greater smirk on his face,his arms folded as he observed the little raven. With a lot of vigor,the raven through the stone in the angle needed to make it skim the surface of the water,the stone fell on the bank of the opposite side of the river. The raven's eyes flushed with excitement. Turning to Hashirama,he had a proud look in his eye.

"You see? Didn't I tell you I could do it?" He bragged triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah,I could of done that with my eyes closed" Hashirama continued to smirk. He didn't know why but he found himself wanting to tease the boy. He liked the flush on his face when he did. Other than that,Hashi felt quite attracted to the boy in a way that he hadn't felt before. Everything about him was perfect. His lips were pink and luscious. Hashirama was utterly obsessed. How can one person be so beautiful he asked himself silently. He smiled at the young prince in front of him. At the appearance of the smile,Madara turned a bright red and turned his face. So damn cute Hashirama thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're simply gorgeous?" Hashirama purred to the blushing raven.

The raven flushed even more,his gaze on the floor. "Wha-what? Errr ,I ... Uhm"

Hashirama grinned. He was just about to make another snarky retort when he noticed something floating in the water. Abandoning the black haired boy,he turned and ran across the water using his chakra. Madara's eyes widened in shock. So he's a shinobi too. Madara watched as the lithe,slender boy moved with grace. He admired he boy's cute little ass .

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that there was a floating figure in the water. Taking a few steps forward,he realizing it was the body of a man. Hashirama was examining it.

This shinobi is from the Kogomoto clan. It must be reported right away.

"Sorry,I have to go now." The brown haired shinobi said looking regretful. Just when he was getting to know this interesting little shinobi.

"Errr, well ,uhm" he stammered out.

"Its Madara." The raven haired beauty smiled and answered his unspoken question.

"I'm Hashirama. I guess ... Ill see you around." He smiled before he took off. Madara knew that this wasn't the last time he was gonna see Hashirama. His heart was racing as he watched the brown haired shinobi leave.

That night Madara dreamt of his new friend. He had been on his mind ever since they met. He thought of Hashirama's smile, his confidence,how he teased Madara. There was a slight stirring in Madara. All because of the chocolate haired shinobi. He hoped he would see him again soon.

Hashirama had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. The image of the beautiful raven haired shinobi was burned into his memory. The delicate features etched into his heart. His exquisite face had Hashirama captivated. His heart felt like it was going to burst from its cage at the rate it was beating. He couldn't wait to see him again.

The next day Hashirama woke up early. He had a shower,scrubbed himself clean using a fresh mint soap. Today he took extra care,washing each area two or three times. Afterwards,he combed his hair neatly and dressed up. He made his way down to the stream and sat down on the stones,waiting for his new friend to come by.

"Hey" said a voice somewhere behind him. Hashirama turned,his heart in his throat. There stood his beautiful raven,his cheeks tinted pink.

"Hey beautiful" Hashirama blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks go red at the name he called his new friend. So what? He's damn beautiful.

"S-stop calling me that!" Madara said angrily.

"I'm sorry,I can't help myself Madara-kun. You really are quite attractive." Hashirama said humbly.

Madara's eyes softened visibly. "Thank you Hashi-kun. Is it okay if I call you that?" He asked,his face light with a genuine smile.

Hashirama grinned broadly. " Sure its fine. Call me whatever you want"

"Co-could you show me how to throw stones like you?" Madara asked looking at the stream.

"Sure thing come on." Hashirama smiled and led Madara closer to the stream. They both searched for suitable flat stones. Finding one,Hashirama got right behind Madara. Madara stiffened at the close contact. Hashirama spoke in a gentle tone into Madara's ear.

"Aim a little bit higher than you usually do. That helps a lot."

Hashirama placed the stone in Madara's hand and held onto his wrist. Correcting the angle in which the stone should be thrown in. Madara felt an almost electric shock as his hand was gripped. Hashi felt it too from being so close to the other boy. Theirs faces almost touching. The chemistry between the two could be felt from a mile away.

Madara turned his head to look at Hashirama,the result ended in their lips almost touching. Hashi stared at those divine pink lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Hashi had never had his first kiss as yet. In fact he never had the urge to kiss anyone till now.

Madara watched him contemplating. He gazed into Hashi's gorgeous face. He knew Hashirama wanted to kiss him from the way he was staring at him. Strangely enough Madara wanted it too. The chemistry was undeniable They moved closer to each other. And then ... Both pairs of soft lips gasped as they came into contact with each other. It felt so forbidden,so wrong yet so right.

Suddenly as if realizing what they were doing they just jumped apart,unable to look at each other.

"W-why d-did you do t-that?" Madara stuttered out looking flustered.

"Hey,you did it too. We happened to kiss each other at the same time." Hashi said a bit confused as well.

"Why did you kiss me?!" Madara demanded as if he never heard the other boy.

Hashi pushed his hands in his pockets. "I'm attracted to you. I've said this before. " He stated bluntly.

Madara didn't reply. "Why did you kiss me Hashi asked?"

"I guess it felt right at the time. I knew you wanted to kiss me too." Madara said truthfully.

They looked at each other in the eye. Sparks flying everywhere. They knew they had fallen for each other from their first meeting. Both boys stared at each other. Hashi took a step forward and closed the distance between them.

He cupped the chin of the slightly shorter boy "I repeat,you're beautiful Madara. I couldn't stop thinking of you"

"I couldn't stop thinking of you either Hashi. My heart feels weird ever since I met you" he said closing his eyes. "Its almost like a pain,right here" he placed Hashi's hand over his chest.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same" Hashi replied. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked gently. Madara nodded. Hashirama leaned over and brushed his lips gently across Madara's. His tongue parted Madara's lovely lips and entered straight into his mouth. Hashi gripped Madara around the waist as he kissed him harder. Madara broke away panting.

"That was-"

"I know"

"Let's have a race to see whose stone can reach the other side of the bank" Madara challenged.

"I've always wondered why people make a challenge when they bound to lose" Hashirama smirked. He loved teasing his little raven.

"Oh yeah? Ill show you-mphf " Madara was cut short as Hashirama pulled him in for another kiss. The Uchiha couldn't help but give in. He was spell bound by Hashirama and the way he used his tongue.

When they finally broke apart,Hashirama caressed Madara's face.

"So how about that stone skipping challenge?"

They both knew that his was the starting of a once in a lifetime friendship.

A/N: I really like this Madara/Hashirama pairing. Madara makes the perfect Uke in my books. I mean,did you see how he was when he met Hashirama? Totally Uke-ish!

Anyone who watched this will agree that they are in love but they just have conflicting values. Yeah,kinda like that love/hate relationship.

Lemon in the next chapter? ;) Of course there is.

If this is bad,gomen. I know its a bit rushed. I'm leaving tomorrow to attend Ultra Music Festival. I was supposed to upload this on Valentines day but ill be at Ultra so I had to do it now. :)

Also wishing you guys a happy Valentines day! Much love to you all! Oh and btw i simplly cannot wait to see 50 shades of grey! Eeeeep!

Read and review. :)

:* kisses


End file.
